You`ll Be in My Heart
by Dolphy
Summary: Wildwing realizes that he can`t always protect his brother when Dive gets hurted during a battle.But giving up hope is worse than anything else...
1. Default Chapter

1 Hi guys!I`m just another MD and Disney-freak.Usually I only draw but I thought it`s time to try something new.My fave-movie`s Disney`s „Tarzan" and after hearing the song „You`ll Be in My Heart" almost every day I realized that it could fit in a story about Dive (my cutie! *lol*) and Wing.That`s my second fanfic and the first one in English,so please don`t be so strict with me,´kay?  
  
2 I don`t own the Mighty Ducks and I hate that!I want ´em back!!!  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 You`ll Be in My Heart  
  
by Dolphy  
  
Part 1 :  
  
„Mallory,Duke,cover the Drones!Make sure that they don`t get the satellite!" shouted Wildwind while the Ducks fought against Wraith,Siege and the Chameleon in Death Valley.Lizard-lips wanted to get a crashes satellite with precious informations.  
  
„Give up,ya slimy salamander!" shouted Nosedive and aimed his puck-launcher at Chameleon.  
  
„I don`t think so,duckie!" said the green alien and transformed into Clayton (from Disney`s „Tarzan").  
  
„"I`ve got some huntin` to do!"  
  
He grinned and ran towards Nosedive but stumbled over some stones and landed with his face on the ground.  
  
„Wow,what a great hunter you are!" laughed Dive.  
  
He just aimed at Chameleon when suddenly Siege appeared behind him.The huge saurian punched him in the stomach so that the blonde duck lost his weapon and flew some metres through the air.Nosedive crashed hardly on the ground and found himself only short away from a kind of crater.He tried to stand up but was immediately kicked by Siege again...right into the crater.He managed to hold on to the edge but felt a terrible pain when Siege stood on Dive`s hands.  
  
„Say `Goodbye`,duckie!" yelled the orange saurian,bent down to him and pushed the young duck from the edge.  
  
„WILDWING!!!"  
  
The team-leader almost froze as he heard the cry from his little brother.He turned around but couldn`t see him anywhere.  
  
„Dive,where are you!?"  
  
After all of the Drones had been destroyed Dragaunus thought it would be better to order his henchmen back to the Raptor.The noise of battle had changed to a creepy silence.  
  
Wildwing ran to and fro,still yelling the name of his brother.  
  
„What`s the problem,Wing?" asked Duke.  
  
„It`s Nosedive!He`s nowhere to be seen!" answered the white duck becoming more and more nervous.Suddenly they heard something from down the crater.  
  
„Wing!Wildwing,please help me!"  
  
They followed Nosedive`s despairing voice and looked over the edge of the crater.There they saw their youngest team-member who clinged with his last ounce of strenght to the ledge of a rock.  
  
„Give me your hand!" called Wildwing and stretched his hand as far as possible towards his brother.He saw the fear in Dive`s eyes which gave the leader a bad feeling.Nosedive tried trembling to reach his big brother with one hand.Both were only centimetres away from each other when Dive`s left hand suddenly slipped of the rock.  
  
„NOOO!" yelled Wildwing as he saw his little brother fastly disappearing in the depth of the crater. 


	2. Uncertainty

Thanks for your reviews!!! *jumps up and down* I`m a friendly person so here`s the next chapter.Hope ya like this one as well. : )  
  
The „Mighty Ducks" are © Disney.  
  
  
  
1 You`ll Be in My Heart  
  
by Dolphy  
  
  
  
Part 2 :  
  
The team ran to the Arrowwing and searched for a place where the crater wasn`t so narrow so that they could land their plane at the bottom.  
  
„Hurry up,guys!Dive`s maybe still alive!" shouted Mallory.  
  
Wildwing turned around to her and gave her a serious look.  
  
„Maybe!?"  
  
„Oh,well,I mean,...I`m sure that he`s alive." responded Mal quickly.  
  
After arriving at the ground the Ducks immediately got off the Arrowwing and started looking for their teammate.  
  
„Nosedive!Nosedive,where are you!?"  
  
„It`s too dark here.Tanja,can you make some light?" asked Duke.  
  
„Sure."  
  
She switched on a lamp on her Omnitool.All of them were shocked by what they saw.  
  
„What..."  
  
„There is he!" yelled Wildwing and ran to his brother who lay motionless on his right side.  
  
„Dive..." he said quietly,bent down to him and turned him around to see his face.  
  
Nosedive was pale,his eyes were shut,blood was trickling down his temple.Wildwing took him in his arms,the other ducks were standing around the two brothers.Dive`s chest-armor had several crevices caused by the heavy impact.There were deep abrasions on his arms and even worse ones on his right leg.  
  
„Please wake up,lil` bro." said Wing softly while stroking Nosedive`s blood- smeared hair. The blonde duck weakly opened his eyes and looked up to his brother.  
  
„Wing?"  
  
„Dive!You`re alive!" said the team-leader relieved as he hugged him carefully.  
  
„Yeah,...I...I thought as much." Nosedive gave him a weak smile.When he tried to move the others suddenly heard him crying and wincing in pain.  
  
„Nosedive!What`s wrong!?" yelled Wildwing in panic.  
  
„Aah!My heart!It...it aches so terrible!!!" he cried as he pressed his hand on his chest.  
  
„Don`t move,Dive!" ordered Tanja kneeling down to him.  
  
Wildwing looked at his little brother`s pain-distorted face.There was nothing he could do for him.At this moment Nosedive stopped moving and his face relaxed a bit.  
  
„Is he...dead?" asked Mallory quietly.  
  
Tanja placed her hand on Dive`s neck for feeling his pulse.She drew a deep breath and looked at the other Ducks.  
  
„No,he`s just unconscious.I guess he didn`t bear the agony.We must take him back to the Pond as quickly as possible."  
  
Wildwing stood up,holding his brother in his arms.  
  
„You`ve heard what Tanja said.Let`s hurry up!"  
  
`-before it`s too late...`he thought.  
  
While running to the Arrowwing Wildwing looked at his little brother whose head was leaning against Wing`s shoulder.  
  
„Please don`t die,please not." he said despairing.  
  
  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don`t you cry  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
can`t be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don`t you cry  
  
`Cause you`ll be in my heart  
  
Yes,you`ll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You`ll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You`ll be here in my heart,always. 


	3. Hope

Allrighty,this chapter`s a lil` bit longer than the second.There`s a link to a picture at the end of this chapter.Hope it works...The computer usually hates me. *lol*  
  
The Mighty Ducks belong to Disney,yeah,yeah,we all know that!  
  
1.1 You`ll Be in My Heart  
  
by Dolphy  
  
Part 3 :  
  
„Can`t this thing fly faster!?" shouted Wildwing as he sat on the floor of the Arrowwing,still holding the unconscious Nosedive.  
  
„It`s impossible to fly faster,Wing!" yelled Duke who navigated the plane.Wildwing turned back to his brother.  
  
„Hold on,Dive."  
  
As they arrived at the Pond they instantly ran to the infirmary with their leader who carried Nosedive walking at the front.Wing lay him down on one of the beds and removed Dive`s damaged chest-armor.  
  
„Okay,...I`ll X-ray him now." said Tanja. „Well,uh,...I think it`s the best for you to wait in the ready room."  
  
„But...Dive..."  
  
„Wildwing," Duke put his hand on Wing`s shoulder,"you can`t help him at the moment."  
  
He looked at Duke and left the room unwillingly.The others followed him.  
  
Hours passed and especially Wildwing became more and more nervous.  
  
„What takes her so long?" he said while walking up and down in the room.  
  
Nobody answered him.They sat and were lost in thoughts when the door opened and Tanja finally came in.The Ducks jumped up and ran to her.  
  
„How is he?Is he alive?Will he get well again?" asked Wildwing worried.  
  
Tanja looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
„He has some broken ribs but that wouldn`t be so bad if..."  
  
„If what!?" interrupted Wildwing.  
  
„Well,...a splinter has bored into his heart.I could remove it surgically but...but I couldn`t stop the inner bleedings." she sighed. „His injuries are very serious,I`m...I`m not sure if Nosedive will survive..."  
  
The team stand quietly,shocked,they couldn`t and don`t wanted to believe what Tanja has said.Wildwing shook his head in disbelief.  
  
„No..." he said and ran out of the ready room,down the corridor and into the infirmary.He saw his little brother lying on the bed,his arms and his right leg bandaged.Wildwing sat on a chair next to the bed and looked at him.Nosedive`s breathing was only weak and he had a drain tube on his left hand.  
  
„I`m sorry,Dive." said Wildwing with tears in his eyes. „If I had paid more attention during the battle I could have saved you." He remembered Nosedive`s frightened look when he fell into the crater.The young duck had always relied on him but now,when he needed his help more than ever before,Wildwing couldn`t do anything for him.This gave him a terrible feeling.He loved his little brother more than everything else.His friends on Puckworld have always said that they were two completely different ducks.Wildwing was the perfect team-captain in their eyes : strong,clever,fair and you could depend on him.Although Nosedive had the same characteristics Wing`s friends have never realized it.They only saw Dive as the loud teenager who never takes something serious or thinks about things he has done but only makes jokes about everything and everybody.They`ve underestimated him and Nosedive knew that...but he didn`t show his feelings.When Wildwing wanted to console him he always said that he wouldn`t bother about what the others thought of him.The older duck knew that his little brother was hurt by the words of them but he couldn`t help him.But at one point they were right : the difference between the two brothers.In fact,Dive was even braver than him,he never gave up no matter how hopeless a situation seemed to be.Wildwing had always envied that.He could only be a good team captain ´cause Nosedive was at his side.The always happy teenager gave him strenght,strenght he needed to cope with all the difficulties in his life.Although Wing wasn`t interested in Dive`s hobbies,except of ice-hockey,he wasn`t just his brother,he was his best friend,his family.  
  
„You`re the most important part of my whole live." Wildwing sat on the bed and took Nosedive in his arms,tears running down on his face.  
  
„And...even if you die...you`ll always be in my heart."  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/WildwingNosedive02.jpg  
  
  
  
Why can`t they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don`t trust  
  
what they can`t explain  
  
I know we`re different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We`re not that different at all  
  
And you`ll be in my heart  
  
Yes,you`ll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Don`t listen to them  
  
`Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
to have,to hold  
  
2 They`ll see in time  
  
I know. 


	4. Destiny

1 Well,this chapter became a lil` shorter than I have expected. _ However,that`s the sadest part of the whole story.Hope ya like it as well as the other parts.  
  
Mighty Ducks( © Disney,only Disney,Disney all alone!!!Is that clear? : D  
  
2  
  
3 You`ll Be in My Heart  
  
by Dolphy  
  
Part 4 :  
  
3 long days went by and Nosedive`s condition didn`t become better.On the contrary,he got weaker and weaker.Wildwing stayed at his side all the time after he had cancelled the hockey-games for the next weeks.Although it was very painful,the other ducks had faced the fact that they would lose their teammate.One morning Duke came in the infirmary where Wildwing was still sitting next to Dive`s bed.  
  
„How is he?" asked the brown duck.  
  
„Not good." said the team leader sadly and tiredly.He hadn`t got much sleep in the last days.  
  
„Wing,I know it`s hard for you but...do you really think there`s a chance for him to survive?"  
  
Suddenly Wildwing was wide-awake and looked shocked at his older teammate.  
  
„I mean...he`s fading away since we have found him in the crater and..."  
  
„I can`t believe what you`re saying right now!" yelled Wildwing angrily and stood up to face Duke.  
  
„Maybe you and the others have given up hope but I won`t do that.Never!"  
  
„You finally have to accept the reality,Wing.Dive will die!"  
  
„No!I just can`t accept it!Dive will get well soon,I know that!"  
  
„And if not?"  
  
„I won`t let him die!"  
  
„You can`t prevent his destiny!"  
  
Wildwing became more and more angry.  
  
„Do you really think it`s Nosedive`s destiny to die as a 17 year-old teenager!?Do you really think that!?"  
  
Duke didn`t know what to say.Of course,it wasn`t fair and he knew that.It`s never fair when a friend,especially a very young one,has to die.But he haven`t had the experience that somebody was so stubborn and he would never have expected it from his team captain.Sometimes he just forgot the strong bond Wildwing and Nosedive had because Duke himself never had a person he cared so much about.At least not before he became a member of the Mighty Ducks.He looked at the ground and tried to apologize for his hard words.  
  
„I`m sorry,Wing..."  
  
The team leader calmed down a bit and sat back on his chair.  
  
„It`s just," he continued,"there are things in one`s life nobody can change and...destiny`s one of these things..."  
  
„Maybe you`re right,Duke." said Wildwing and looked at his unconscious brother.  
  
„I can`t safe him from his destiny...only HE can do that.Dive`s a fighter,he won`t give up so easily,he won`t die."  
  
He remembered all the battles with Dragaunus,all the mainly dangerous adventures they had survived,all the difficulties and all the hopeless situations.  
  
„It`s almost a wonder that nobody was seriously hurted before,I should have expected that something like that simply MUST happen sometime." thought Wildwing. ""But I`ll never understand why it had to be Dive!Why not me!?Why had those cowardly lizards to attack him!?Why?"  
  
For some reason Duke knew what Wildwing was thinking in this moment.  
  
„None of us could have done something to safe him," he said ,"and nobody should feel responsible for what happened."  
  
Wing remained silent.He took his little brother`s hand.It was cold.His breathing had suddenly stopped.  
  
„Nosedive!" screamed Wildwing panically. „Duke,get Tanjy,quickly!!!"  
  
The older duck ran out of the room.Wildwing shook his brother gently.He has never had so much fear in his whole life.  
  
„Dive,please wake up!!!Please open your eyes!Breath!Don`t die!Please!!!"  
  
Tears were running down his face when finally Tanja and the rest of the team came into the infirmary.It were only a few seconds but for Wildwing it seemed like an eternity.  
  
„Tanja,do something!He`s dying!"  
  
Tanja went to Nosedive and touched his neck.Then she took her hand slowly away,with tears in her eyes.  
  
„I can`t do anything for him...he`s dead."  
  
„You`re lying!That`s not true,he`s still alive!" yelled the team captain despairingly.  
  
„Wildwing,he has no pulse and doesn`t breath any more." said Tanja softly and put her hand on Wing`s shoulder.  
  
„No,...he`ll come back..."  
  
Duke looked him full in the face.  
  
„It`s terrible for all of us," he said quietly,"but Nosedive won`t come back."  
  
Nobody said a word.It was silent.  
  
  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you`ve got to hold on  
  
They`ll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We`ll show them together  
  
`Cause you`ll be in my heart  
  
Yes,you`ll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
  
  
You think that`s the end?No,no,it isn`t!I have other plans.What?Ya say Dive`s dead and that HAS to be the end?Well,well,just wait for the next chapter.Everything`s possible...when a crazy girl writes a fanfic! ; ) 


	5. Farewell

Okay,okay,I should practise to write longer chapters. *looks at Kaeera* Can you help me? : D  
  
However,here`s the next part.It`s mainly about Wildwing`s thoughts and feelings.Don`t ask me why I write such sad stuff,I`m normally "Miss Sarcasm" in person. : /  
  
The "Mighty Ducks" belong all to Disney (the people who refuse to produce more episodes of this mega-great TV-show!)  
  
You`ll Be in My Heart  
  
by Dolphy  
  
Part 5 :  
  
"He`s dead.He`s really dead.Dead...NO,he isn`t!" thought Wildwing.  
  
His reason told him that he had finally lost his little brother but something deep in his heart didn`t want to accept it.This mixture of hope and despair drove him crazy.Wing covered his face with his hands and tried to avoid more tears...in vain.  
  
"Why is it so difficult for me to accept it!?" he thought. "I have accepted the death of our parents,the death of my friends during the invasion,the death of Canard...surely,it wasn`t easy,it was terrible,it was a nightmare but I should have gotten used to it,it happened so often.Death...No!You`ll never get used to it!I`ll never get used to it!I won`t allow it!When you get used to the death you don`t care about the people who die.But sometimes I wish I wouldn`t care about them...because it hurts so much!Oh,no!What am I thinking!?" he sighed. "I have to face the reality,I have to be strong now...how Nosedive has always been.Has been? No,he is still strong!He`s...oh,Wildwing,stop fooling yourself!Nosedive is dead,like Duke said,he`ll never come back...Never...never.I hate this word!It`s so...final!No,there`s still a chance,even if it`s not very big,but it exists!Surely,on the one hand my reason tells me that there`s no hope,Dive has no pulse,doesn`t breathe,doesn`t move...it  
should be obvious.But on the other hand my heart says something different.I can`t help it.I love Nosedive too much to accept his death..."  
  
Wildwing felt the soft squeezing of Tanja`s and Duke`s hands on his shoulders and looked up at his other teammates.All of them had tears in their eyes.He realized that he wasn`t the only one who was sad about Dive`s death.  
  
"How could I ever believe that it`s easier for them to face reality?I mean we`ve been living here for more than a year,we`re the only ones of our kind on the whole planet,we are like a family...and what made me thinking that the others wouldn`t care about each other?I have no right to think that!I`m so sorry."  
  
Wildwing took Nosedive`s cold hand and stroked it gently.He looked at his dead brother and tried to smile.  
  
"I`ll never forget you,Dive.You brought so much happiness in my life,so many funny moments,you were always there and gave me strenght when I wanted to give up,you always gave me the feeling of being a good team captain...I owe so much to you.You`re the meaning of my life.You were,you are and you`ll ever be.You`ll be in my heart...Forever."  
  
Wildwing didn`t know if he had said these words aloud or just had thought them.However,it didn`t change the atmosphere in the infirmary.All ducks were standing there like frozen,sadly and quietly.Wildwing had never seen his teammates crying before.It was something he just couldn`t imagine.But in such situations even the strongest ducks aren`t able to prevent themselves from showing their emotions.And who wouldn`t be sad when he loses a very good friend,a teammate,a brother,...a part of his family?  
  
Wildwing put Nosedive`s hand on his cheek and squeezed it softly.Suddenly his half-closed eyes became wide-opened and he turned shocked to his teammates.  
  
"Nosedive!He has just moved his hand!"  
  
The other ducks looked at each other and Duke gently said :  
  
"He hasn`t,Wing.He can`t move when he`s dead."  
  
"`Cause he isn`t dead!I know what I have felt and that was that Dive has squeezed my hand!"  
  
"You`re hallucinating!" yelled Duke.  
  
"Am not!" shouted Wildwing back.  
  
At this moment Nosedive opened his eyes.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Oh,you`ll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
I`ll be with you  
  
You`ll be here in my heart,  
  
I`ll be there  
  
Always  
  
Always,I`ll be with you  
  
I`ll be there for you always  
  
Always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I`ll be there  
  
Always.  
  
I`ll hurry with the next chapter.Promise. *runs away and starts writing* : ) 


	6. Alive

1 Yeah,guys!Here`s finally the last chapter of my first fanfic! *grinshappily* I decided to make this part a lil` funnier...and cute!Well,don`t know what I shall say anymore except of :  
  
Thanx for your cool reviews!Hope you like the end. : )  
  
2 And a BIG hug for Kaeera!Thanx for correcting my silly grammar mistakes. *hugsKaerra* : )  
  
3  
  
4 You`ll Be in My Heart  
  
by Dolphy  
  
Part 6 :  
  
The five ducks looked at him with wide-opened eyes and beaks.Nosedive glanced at each of them and said with a weak but cool voice :  
  
„What?You`re looking like you`ve seen a ghost."  
  
Wildwing was the first who recovered from the shock and flung his arms round Nosedive`s neck.He hold him tightly with tears of joy in his eyes.  
  
„Dive,I`m...I`m so glad you`re back." he sobbed.  
  
„What do ya mean with ´back`,big bro?"  
  
„You were dead.We thought we had lost you forever."  
  
„I was dead?"  
  
Wing nodded.  
  
„But somehow I knew that you`re stronger than your destiny.You`ve beaten death."  
  
„I was dead?"  
  
„I`ll never admit that something will happen to you again."  
  
„I was dead?...Well,I suppose that`s a quite unusual enrichment of experience." The young duck smiled."I hope you`ll never complain again about me that I`m too loud and vivacous."  
  
Wildwing grinned."I won`t.Promised,lil` bro."  
  
He hugged him one more time.  
  
„Awww,is that cute!" grinned Duke as he and the other ducks went to the two brothers for a group hug.  
  
„Please,I need some air to breath,guys." said Nosedive with his typical cool voice."Okay, I think that was enough sentimentality for today,what do ya think?"  
  
„He`s quite himself again." said Mallory.  
  
„Allright,everything`s fine now.Let`s play some ice-hockey before I get out of practice." smiled Nosedive and tried to stand up.  
  
„Ouch!" he yelled and pressed his hand on his chest.  
  
„No,no,no,you won`t do anything in the near future except of lying in your bed and recovering ,lil`bro."  
  
„Oh man,that sounds boooring!" Dive tried to leave the bed for a second time...and it ended again with a pain-distorted face.  
  
„Aah!...Okay,I think some days of bed rest won`t do any harm."  
  
„Wise decision,my young friend." said Grin calmly.  
  
Wildwing turned towards his teammates.  
  
„Could you leave us alone,please?I have to talk with Nosedive."  
  
„Sure."  
  
After the four ducks had left the room Nosedive glanced immediately at his older brother.  
  
„What have I done?"  
  
„It`s not you who has done something...it`s me who hasn`t done something."  
  
„I don`t understand what you mean,Wing."  
  
„I`m sorry."  
  
„For what?"  
  
„For letting you down."  
  
Dive didn`t have the faintest idea of what his brother was talking about.  
  
„I couldn`t rescue you and...and I nearly lost you forever.It was my fault that you almost died and..."  
  
„It was NOT your fault,Wing." Dive`s soft voice made Wildwing feel better.  
  
„I trust you and I`ll always do,no matter what will happen.When I was,well...dead...I heard someone...you calling my name.I believe that`s the reason why I`m alive now.I just didn`t want to leave you and the others."  
  
They hugged each other.  
  
„Erm,Wildwing?"  
  
„Yeah,yeah,I know,too much sentimentality for today."  
  
„No,that`s not the point." Dive grinned at him.  
  
„Shall this look mean that my lil` brother`s hungry?" grinned Wing back.  
  
„You know me so good."  
  
„What do ya want?Pizza,tachos,hamburgers,pommes frites?"  
  
„Yes."  
  
„Well,I thought you chose ONE of ´em."  
  
„Oh,okay.When you really wanna starve me to death,then..."  
  
Wildwing sighed.  
  
„Allright,I`ll go and buy half of the supermarket for my little hungry brother."  
  
„You`re the best!" smiled the young duck.  
  
Wildwing ruffled Dive`s hair and went to the door.  
  
„Wing?"  
  
The older duck turned around.  
  
„Don`t forget the cola."  
  
„Allright,Dive."  
  
„And buy some chips,too."  
  
„Okay." said Wildwing while moving to the door.  
  
„And chocolate!"  
  
„Your wish`s an order for me,lil` bro."  
  
He had almost left the infirmary as Nosedive yelled :  
  
„And whatever you do,DON`T forget to bring me some comics!"  
  
„I just waited for this sentence." thought Wildwing and had to smile.  
  
As he shut the door behind him he heard a loud voice :  
  
„Thanx,big bro!!!"  
  
The white duck grinned.  
  
„Yeah,he`s really quite himself again."  
  
  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don`t you cry  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
can`t be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don`t you cry  
  
`Cause you`ll be in my heart  
  
Yes,you`ll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You`ll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You`ll be here in my heart,always  
  
Why can`t they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don`t trust  
  
what they can`t explain  
  
I know we`re different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We`re not that different at all  
  
And you`ll be in my heart  
  
Yes,you`ll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Don`t listen to them  
  
`Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
to have,to hold  
  
They`ll see in time  
  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you`ve got to hold on  
  
They`ll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We`ll show them together  
  
`Cause you`ll be in my heart  
  
Believe me,you`ll be in my heart  
  
I`ll be there from this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh,you`ll be in my heart  
  
you`ll be here in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
I`ll be with you  
  
You`ll be here in my heart,  
  
I`ll be there  
  
Always  
  
Always,I`ll be with you  
  
I`ll be there for you always  
  
Always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I`ll be there  
  
Always.  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
The next story will be an adventure and with much more fun.I`ve written some chapters but only in German.Why haven`t I written it in English?Now I`ll have to translate the whole thing!(And trust me,the chapters are much longer than in this fanfic.) *runs to the desk and grabs her dictionary* Okay,let`s start... 


End file.
